1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to symbol mapping using a non-uniform signal constellation and, more particularly, to a modulator for transmitting error correction coded data over a digital broadcast channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bit-Interleaved Coded Modulation (BICM) is bandwidth-efficient transmission technology, and is implemented in such a manner that an error-correction coder, a bit-by-bit interleaver and a high-order modulator are combined with one another.
BICM can provide excellent performance using a simple structure because it uses a low-density parity check (LDPC) coder or a Turbo coder as the error-correction coder. Furthermore, BICM can provide high-level flexibility because it can select modulation order and the length and code rate of an error correction code in various forms. Due to these advantages, BICM has been used in broadcasting standards, such as DVB-T2 and DVB-NGH, and has a strong possibility of being used in other next-generation broadcasting systems.
In spite of the above advantage, the BICM exhibits a considerable difference in connection with the Shannon limit in terms of capacity. In order to reduce the difference in connection with the Shannon limit, modulation using a desirable signal constellation is essential.